Kraabapple
Kraabapple is the eighth episode of Noah 10: Super Matrix. Episode The episode starts in space. Kraab is in his ship flying away from something. A fleet of ships are chasing him. (Kraab): Leave me alone! (Pilot): Stop right there, Kraab, and prepare to be eliminated! One of the ships shot a laser at Kraab's ship and blew up the engiene. Kraab jumped into an escape pod and flew to Earth. (Pilot): Follow that pod! MEANWHILE... Noah and Kierra are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. (Noah and Kierra): Rock! Paper! Scissors! Noah threw rock and Kierra threw paper. (Kierra): Ha! I get to drive for the next mission! (Noah): Kfinewhateves. Suddenly, Kraab's pod landed downtown. Noah and Kierra got in the car (with Kierra getting in the driver's seat). They drove downtown. Kraab came out. (Kraab): Noah Segurason, I need your help. (Noah): What's going on Kraab? It's not everyday an enemy appears from the sky asking for help. (Kraab): I need you to hide me from THAT! Kraab pointed up. The ships that were chasing him were flying down to Earth. (Noah): I'll hold them off! Noah transformed. (Noah): Crashhopper! Noah jumped up to a ship and struck through it with his horn. He landed on a ship and kicked another one. A ship shot a laser at Noah, but Noah jumped and dodged, making the laser hit another ship. One of the ships shot a missile at Noah and hit him. Noah started falling. (Noah): Time to switch! Noah transformed into Gack O' Lantern and stopped mid-fall. (Noah): That was close. Noah detransformed and ran to the car. Kraab couldn't fit into it, so Noah transformed into Smallarge and shrunk him. (Kraab): Hey! (Noah): Be quiet. You were too fat. They got in the car and drove away. They drove to a wasteland and stopped. They got out. Noah made Kraab normal size and detransformed. (Kierra): Now explain. (Kraab): Alright. It all started back in my younger days. Back when I was a Piscciss Premann. The Premanns were at war and split into two groups: The Nnams and the Erps. I was one of the Nnams. I was my group's best solider. Until that fateful day... FLASHBACK TIME! (Commander): Team, today is the day we will win this war! (Nnams): WOO! The team all headed out. The Erps were charging at them. They all started fighting. Kraab was killing many Erps, until he got hit into a rock. (Kraab): Who did that!? (???): Me. I am the Erp's new recruit, Crustach. (Kraab): Well you're no match for me! Kraab got out his sword and started fighting. Crustach got his sword and they got into a sword fight. They were evenly matched, but Kraab knocked Crustach's sword out of his claws. (Kraab): Prepare to die. (Crustach): I don't think so. Crustach grabbed a grenade and threw it in Kraab's face. Kraab exploded. (Kraab, narrating): So, most of my body was destroyed. The Nnams did all they could and made me into this Cyborg form you know me as. But Crustach wasn't done yet...he sabotaged my cybornetics. Crustach jumped into the base at night and impanted a chip into the cybornetics. (Kraab, narrating): I lost control. I killed many soldiers...from my team. I managed to gain my sense back, but it was too late. I escaped Piscciss and became a criminal. FLASHBACK OVER (Kiera): That's horrible. (Kraab): I know. (Noah): THEY FOUND US! The ships landed. Out came some Nnams. (Commander): Prepare to die, traitor! (Noah): Just listen to what he has to say! The Nnams ignored Noah and started attacking Kraab. Noah transformed into Way Big. (Noah): KNOCK IT OFF. LISTEN TO HIM. Noah detransformed. (Kraab): The Erps sabatoged my cybornetics when I was being cryborg-ized. I was not in my right mind! (???): That's right! Crustach came out of a ship holding a Nnam hostage. (Crustach): Yes, I sabotaged him! AND IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT THAT WE ERPS ARE WINNING THIS WAR! MWAHAHAHA! Kierra telekinetically pushed Crustach off a cliff. (Kierra): That's that. (Commander): We're sorry, Kraab. How would you liked to help us back on Piscciss? (Kraab): Kfine. Kraab and the Nnams left into space. (Noah): That...was an awkward adventure. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Kraab Aliens *Crashhopper (First Appearance) *Gack O' Lantern *Smallarge *Way Big Villains *Crustach *Erps Trivia *BLOODY GIR *WATCH TOONAMI Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes